Anata no Kokoro
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ini namanya hati, gunanya untuk menilai suatu hal. Ini namanya perasaan, gunanya untuk mencerminkan apa yang dirasa oleh hati. Ini namanya air mata, gunanya untuk menunjukkan apa yang dicerminkan oleh perasaan. An IshiNemu drabble-collection. Satu: Beginning. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_Dedicated to my beloved best friend(s), all_ Fandom Bleach Indonesia (FBI) _author(s)_. _For you too, who loves _Ishida/Nemu (IshiNemu). _Thank you for keep supporting me when I'm down_. _I'll keep writing_.

_Please enjoy this story, minna_! ^^

* * *

_Ini namanya hati, gunanya untuk menilai suatu hal._

_Ini namanya perasaan, gunanya untuk mencerminkan apa yang dirasa oleh hati._

_Ini namanya air mata, gunanya untuk menunjukkan apa yang dicerminkan oleh perasaan._

_Ini namanya kehidupan, dimana hati, perasaan, dan air mata bergabung menjadi satu dan sulit dipisahkan._

**-#-**

**An IshiNemu Fic  
Alternate Universe**

**-#-**

**Anata no Kokoro  
[****あなたの心****, Your Heart]  
[One: Beginning]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
I'm not trying to make a profit from this fanfiction**

**-#-**

Usia sudah mendekati kepala tiga tapi seorang Uryuu Ishida masih juga belum menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Dulu ayahnya menjodohkan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam, seorang perawat, namanya Nanao Ise, namun Uryuu menolak karena sepertinya Nanao enggan untuk dekat dengannya.

Untuk apa memaksakan perasaan pada orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya, kan?

Sebenarnya Uryuu pernah jatuh cinta, satu kali, dengan seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang yang selalu memakai jepit rambut berwarna biru dengan motif bunga. Namanya Orihime Inoue. Satu kali, saat masih menggunakan seragam putih abu-abu. Cinta pertamanya.

Sayangnya hingga mereka lulus, kata cinta itu tidak pernah ia ucapkan. Hingga ketika Uryuu lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya, yang ia dapatkan adalah kabar bahwa nama belakang Inoue sudah berubah menjadi Schiffer. Ia telah menikah dengan pujaan hatinya dan bahkan Uryuu tidak tahu kapan pernikahannya berlangsung.

Jikalau harus patah hati pun, Uryuu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga.

Dinilai dari penampilan, sebenarnya bisa dibilang penampilan Uryuu tidak buruk juga—dari potongan rambut hitamnya, iris biru yang selalu terbingkai dengan kacamata, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang akan selalu tersenyum hangat pada siapapun yang menyambutnya hangat, dibingkai dalam wajah tampan yang ia warisi dari ayahnya, Ryuuken Ishida.

Kurang? Uryuu adalah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit ternama di kota Karakura dan berpotensi besar menjadi penerus ayahnya sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit tersebut. Seorang pria jaminan mutu, dipastikan akan memiliki anak yang sangat jenius, jika menurun dari sang ayah.

Namun, sekali lagi, hingga usia mendekati kepala tiga, Uryuu masih belum juga menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Belum ada satu wanita pun yang mencuri hatinya hingga kini; selain Orihime tentunya.

Menghela nafas. Uryuu memandangi kertas-kertas laporan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan pasien-pasiennya yang menjalani rawat inap. Lelah, ia memijat sudut dahinya kemudian meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas mejanya.

Hari ini banyak pasien yang masuk.

Helaan nafas sekali lagi, kali ini disertai bunyi kursi yang pria itu dorong ke belakang. Ia harus mencari udara segar. Sesegera mungkin. Kali ini segelas teh hangat di atas mejanya tidak membantunya untuk sedikit menghilangkan penat; bahkan Uryuu sama sekali belum meliriknya.

Suara berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara pintu yang dibuka dan seorang pria berpakaian nyentrik sudah berdiri di sana. Uryuu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sebelas malam. Untuk apa pria yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan datang ini ada di sini?

"Uryuu Ishida..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Tenanglah dulu, tidakkah kau ingin aku masuk dan menjelaskan dulu?"

"Tidak. Jelaskan sesingkat mungkin. Di sini," Uryuu menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak mengetahui yang namanya sopan santun."

Uryuu tidak menghiraukan, hanya membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi, aku memiliki penemuan yang menarik."

Masih tidak menghiraukan.

"Seorang wanita, tidak memiliki perasaan, tapi memiliki pikiran dan keinginan."

Sepasang iris biru milik Uryuu melebar. Orang ini... tidak waras atau bagaimana? Seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki perasaan? Apa maksudnya membuat—tunggu! Membuat?

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Jelas kau paham maksudku. Semacam kloning?" jawab Mayuri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Namanya Nemu Kurotsuchi, anggap saja dia putriku karena penemuanku yang paling sempurna. Kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya sampai kau menemukan 'wanita sebenarnya' yang kau inginkan."

Menjadi kekasih dari penemuan ilmuwan yang sama sekali tidak waras ini? Uryuu menghela nafas panjang. Tentu saja tidak mungkin, kan? Sebuah 'benda' ia jadikan kekasih, namun sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan? Akan jadi apa hubungan mereka nanti?

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu bahwa bicara itu tidak membantu," Mayuri menepuk tangannya sekali dan mengangkat telunjuknya sebelum melanjutkan, "kemari, Nemu."

Kali ini iris biru Uryuu benar-benar melebar sempurna.

Seorang gadis. Benar-benar gadis. Lekuk tubuhnya sempurna, wajahnya cantik tanpa ekspresi, rambutnya hitam keunguan, pakaiannya sedikit terbuka di beberapa bagian yang biasanya dinikmati oleh kaum adam.

Uryuu meneguk ludah.

"Tidak buruk... bukan?"

"Selamat malam, Tuan Uryuu Ishida."

"Nemu..." tanpa sengaja pria berkaca mata itu menggumamkan nama 'gadis' di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Uryuu menarik nafas panjang.

"Masih ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak tertarik?" Mayuri memastikan.

Pria itu membetulkan kaca matanya lagi, "Enam bulan."

"Sepakat. Ia akan tinggal di rumahmu."

Uryuu Ishida menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Enam bulan berikutnya 'gadis' buatan Mayuri Kurotsuchi itu akan tinggal bersama dengan dirinya. Gadis yang tidak memiliki perasaan tapi memiliki pikiran dan keinginan.

Namanya Nemu Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Hari pertama. Alarm berbunyi berkali-kali, diiringi matahari pagi yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela kamar Uryuu. Dokter muda itu menarik nafas panjang dan mematikan alarm yang berhasil mengusik paginya. Seusai alarm, ia disambut dengan bau sedap dari arah dapur.

Pria itu lantas menggunakan kacamatanya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uryuu Ishida," adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya dan dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja, lengkap dengan kopi dan segelas air putih tak jauh dari sana.

"Uryuu."

"Baik, Uryuu," Nemu mengangguk dan menatap Uryuu tanpa ekspresi; akan selalu begitu, Uryuu tahu.

Karena tidak memiliki perasaan, maka Nemu tak akan menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan, hanya wajah datar. Secara teori... begitu. Uryuu belum tahu apa bisa mengajarkannya tersenyum, tertawa, atau bahkan menangis.

"...aku tidak suka kopi," lanjut Uryuu tenang, mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya pada minuman berkafein tersebut.

"Akan saya ganti dengan teh kalau begitu."

Uryuu menghela nafas, "Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan sebagai penggantinya?"

Nemu memandangnya datar, "Maaf. Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk minum, Uryuu?"

Dari pilihan katanya yang formal dan kaku, Uryuu tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya sudah di'program' demikian. Pria itu mendekati tempat Nemu berdiri, di dekat meja makan, hendak bergegas kembali menuju dapur kalau saja pernyataan Uryuu tadi tidak menahannya.

Tangan pria berkaca mata itu mengarah menuju kepala Nemu, menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, membuat Nemu menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Namun tak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali.

Benar-benar gadis yang tidak diberi perasaan oleh penciptanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, aku menyukai teh hangat dengan dua sendok kecil gula. Kau bisa membuatnya?"

Nemu mengangguk.

Uryuu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Nemu, kemudian berbalik dan menempatkan diri di salah satu tempat duduk di ruang makan itu. Tersenyum tipis, dokter muda itu meneguk air putih yang ada di atas meja, kemudian mulai menikmati sarapan paginya.

Permulaan yang bagus. Gadis ini pandai memasak.

* * *

— **Beginning: End —**

— **1025 words (story only) —**

* * *

**#curhat: **Waktu nulis ini, Cha seharusnya menulis berita _feature_, tapi karena memang ini otak kayaknya salah kabel ya, giliran harusnya nulis tugas, malah nulis fic. Hahaha...

Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Semoga terhibur (?) dengan fanfic ini, ini kumpulan _drabble_ yang bersambung, kok. :) Waktu nulis ini, Cha lagi suka sama lagu **You'll Be In My Heart **oleh **Phil Collins**.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
